


Knock Knock, It's Pizza

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, parts of this are actually based on true stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Pizza delivery provides plenty of interesting interactions.





	Knock Knock, It's Pizza

The last delivery of the night. Finally. You couldn’t wait to go home, maybe watch some tv, definitely sleep. It had been one of those shit days, the days where everyone seems to hate you because customers won’t fess up to it being your problem. One customer refused to give you tip, another yelled in your face about the food being to expensive. Someone paid for their order with mostly change and the previous delivery you had just come from, well the guy wasn’t wearing pants.

Needless to say you weren’t to optimistic about the outcome of the next delivery. Especially when the instructions upon delivery were “Ring the door bell and tell a knock knock joke”. Maybe it wouldn’t be to bad though, maybe you’d get someone wearing clothes.

You parked the car up alongside the curb, grabbed the pizzas and headed to the door. Ring the door bell. Check. Tell a knock knock joke. Um, here goes nothing.

“Knock Knock”

“Who’s there?”

“Orange”

“Orange who?”

“Orange you going to open the door”

“That was the worst joke I’ve ever heard” was said as the door opened.

“Holy Shit!” Deadpool was your last delivery. The Deadpool was getting pizza and you were delivering. Standing there in full suit too. Did he just get back from fighting someone or something? This was way to cool. Would they mind if you got a picture?

“What is the suit ugly? I thought the suit was fine. Clint you said the suit was fine!”

“Wade calm down. The suits fine and they’re in shock. Probably a fan or something.” came Clint’s reply.

Clint was Clint Barton. Clint was Hawkeye. Deadpool and Hawkeye were buying pizza from you. This made the no pants guy way less strange and insignificant.

“Um, here’s your pizza” How were you supposed to act natural around two superheroes. You just delivered pizza, and they delivered justice.

They paid and gave a very generous tip. Wade even offered to teach you some better jokes. You even got a picture and Clint told you that you’d be their go-to pizza delivery person because you swore not to reveal where they lived. Maybe the day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
